Equestrian Straw Hats
by JetPistol239
Summary: It was a normal day for the straw hat pirates,sailing, beating up marines, but when a voice pleads for them to save another world from eternal night, they spring into action! Join them on their adventure as they make new friends, and, of course,new enemies! Takes place before season one. Rated T for swearing, violence,and bloodshed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fanfiction. Feel free to criticize on...well, anything really. Also, I decided to put some OC's on the straw hat crew. I own nothing.

* * *

prolog 1: the voice  
It was a normal day for the straw hat pirates. Luffy was sitting on his "special seat", Zoro was sleeping, Nami was navigating the ship, Usopp and Franky were tinkering with some invention, which blew up in their faces, Chopper was working on making medicine (and Rumble Balls for future battles, of course), Robin was reading a book, and the rest were fishing.  
"OI, WE GOT A MARINE FLEET COMING OUR WAY!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs. "Hee hee. It's time for some good old fashion ass whooping" said Jet (OC) a young boy wearing an undershirt, green shorts and shoes, a golden medallion with a cross on it, and had orange, spiked hair. He specializes in the usage of haki.  
"Got that right." said Raphael (OC) He has blood-red hair, wears all black (complete with matching tophat), with a red tie. He specializes in the usage of Rokushiki, and shows great mastery while using his Devil Fruit.  
Lance (OC) simply nodded. Lance always wears blue, with a black coat tied around his waist. Lance posseses extreme speed, stealth, and agility. He rarely talks, believing that words should not be wasted if not needed.  
Chaser(my final OC) grinned. Chaser wears all tan clothes, and always has on a backwards cap. He shows great mastery in the use of his Devil Fruit.  
Conveniently, there was one ship for each crewmember.  
battle: straw hat pirates vs. marine fleet  
GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL! Luffy stretched his arm out and punched a ship, creating a hole in it, and effectively sinking it.  
ITTORYU IAI: SHISHISONSON! Zoro simply cut through a ship like a hot knife through butter.  
THUNDER LANCE TEMPO! Nami shot a beam of lightning at a ship, electrifying it. All the sailors on the ship were roasted alive.  
HISATSU: KAYAKA BOSHI! Usopp shot an exploding star at a ship, sinking it.  
BIEN CUIT: GRILL SHOOT! Sanji shot a flaming kick at a ship, catching it on fire. You can guess what happened to the sailors.  
HEAVY POINT: HEAVY GONG! Chopper grew and knocked a ship over with a punch.  
DOS FLEUR: CLUTCH! Robin crossed her arms, and made several hands appear ON the sailors, and snapped their necks.  
FRANKY RADICAL BEAM! Franky shot a laser and blew up a ship.  
SONG OF SCRATCHES: BLIZZARD SLICE! Brook thrust his cane sword outward, freezing the ship and breaking it in half.  
SPEAR DRILL! Lance started spinning and drilled through a ship.  
RANKYAKU: RAN! Raphael sent a bunch of waves of air at a ship, cutting it to bits.  
TIME ZONE! Chaser froze the air and water around a ship, effectively creating a small calm belt around it. "I got them right where I want them!" STEEL ARROW! Chaser shot a steel arrow at the ship, piercing it and sinking it.  
FULL BODY ARMAMENT HAKI! Jet then punched a ship, sinking it.  
battle end  
"That was fun!" said Luffy  
"You truly are impressive, Straw Hat Pirates."  
"AAAAAAAH! GHOST!" yelled Usopp and Chopper, who started to run around like it was the end of the world as we know it.  
The voice chuckled at the crew's antics. em"I am no ghost. I am merely communicating to you from my world. We are in dire need of your help. I one week my world will be engulfed by eternal night, and we cannot stop it alone."It said.  
The whole crew went wide eyed at this fact. Even Usopp and Chopper stopped running around like maniacs and stared.  
"I beg of you all, help us defeat this evil.  
"That's not our choice to make" Zoro spoke up. "That choice goes to the captain" He looked over to Luffy, who was looking at the floor, eyes covered by the shadow of his hat.  
"Do you accept?"asked the voice. Luffy raised both fists into the air and looked up "DAMN RIGHT WE DO!" The rest of the crew yelled in agreement.  
"Exellent!"the voice beamed "I will transport you here now.  
And in a flash of light, the ship was gone.

* * *

Part 1 of the prolog, done! I'm also accepting OC's. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

I need views! I live on them! I own nothing but my OC's! Why am I yelling!?

A flash of light appeared, and the crew appeared in the grand hall of the castle. "Ugh. One hell of a ride" said Zoro. "Well, I'm glad we all got here alive. Although I'm already dead. YOHOHOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!" said Brook, always looking for opportunities for his trademark Skull Joke. "I'm glad you did, too." The now confused pirate crew stood up, only to come face to face with a white alicorn with a flowing mane.  
"Hello. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Celestia." em" That voice...the voice of a lady of true elegance and sophistication. The voice that contacted us. Pony or not" thought Sanji, clenching his fist. em"I WILL NOT DENY A LADY'S CRY FOR HELP!"  
"As you know, I summoned you on account that this world is under threat of eternal night." "We are aware" they all said. "Tell me, do each of you individually accept?" asked Celestia  
"HELL YEAH!" said Luffy.  
Zoro gave out a snore.  
"Yes" said Nami.  
"Um I think I have the "stopping the bringer of eternal night" disese" said Usopp.  
"My, that's an awfuly specific illness" said Robin.  
"There's no cure for cowardice!" said Chopper.  
"Anything for a lady!" said Sanji.  
"We would be SUPER glad to do it!" said Franky, striking his signature pose.  
"Sure!" said Brook.  
Lance simply nodded.  
"Glad to" said Raphael, tipping his hat.  
"We'll kick his ass good!" said Jet  
"Great! I'll send you there now! By the way, I told them you were a little...different." They all nodded and disappeared in another flash of light.  
"I hope it's true. That boy, Monkey D. Luffy, "Straw Hat" really does represent another element" thought Celestia.  
The crew appeared in the middle of a town. They all looked up and saw a flying carrage coming their way. One thought came to mind for all of them.  
"What the hell is that?"

Sorry it took so long to get this up. I'm going through a little bit of writer's block. The next chapter will introduce the Mane 6, and thus beginning the actual story ark. Still accepting OC's. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

You know the drill! I own nothing but my OC's!

* * *

What the hell?" thought the whole crew. The golden carrage descended upon them. Off it stepped a lavender unicorn. "Hello, by how Princess Celestia described you, you must be the straw hats." "Yep!" said Luffy, with his usual enthusiasm. "Right, Zoro?" everyone looked down to see Zoro had somehow fallen asleep on the ground. "Does that happen a lot?" asked Spike. "More times then you would believe" said Robin. "Maybe ponies have interesting things to talk about" they all spotted a pink pony waking up to them."um...hi" said Twilight. The pony examined them all, gave out a loud dramatic gasp, and ran away. "She's weird." said Luffy. "And you aren't?" said Nami.  
SCENE BREAK  
"First stop, sweet apple acres!" said Spike. "YEEEHAW" they all heard a southern voice yell. To their surprise, an orange earth pony ran up and kicked a tree, causing all the apples to fall off. "alright, let's get this over with." said Twilight. "Good evening, I'm Twilight Sparkle-" her introduction was cut short by a furious hoofshake "Well howdy do miss Sparkle! The name's Applejack! What can I do ya for?" Twilight, still shaking, had to be stopped by Spike. "We're just checking on the food" said Jet. "Say no more!" said Applejack, who started to ring a triangle. "SOUPS ON EVERYPONY!" she yelled. And before anyone even knew it, they were at a table, covered in food, surrounded by ponies. The whole straw hat crew went wide eyed and, knowing what would happen, instantly jumped between Luffy and the table. "L-Luffy don't make this hard on yourself!" Usopp struggled to say. "Why not let him have some food?" asked Twilight. "You don't understand" Sanji said lighting a ciggaret. "I cook for him every day. Trust me, he'll eat more than you have" After about 30 seconds of staring each other down, Luffy jumped into the air. Sanji jumped up with him. "COLLIER SHOOT" Sanji delivered a devastating kick to Luffy's chest. Because of his rubber body, he was sent flying. "We should go get him" said Twilight, and then they all ran off.  
SCENE BREAK  
"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Twilight asked, concerned. "Yeah, he's survived stuff like that before" said Chaser in his usual calm tone. "Are you sure? Nopony can survive that." she asked, still a little concerned. "Yeah, but he's...special." Zoro said, not wanting them to freak out over his powers. Twilight and Spike raised an eyebrow at this. "You'll learn in due time" said Franky. "LOOK OUT!" suddenly, a rainbow blur crashed into Twilight. "Here, let me dry you off. My very own patented rainblow dry!" She created a small tornado and dried off Twilight...at the cost of giving her an afro. Everyone fell down laughing, except for Zoro and Lance, always being serious. "Let me guess, your Rainbow Dash" said Twilight, unamused. As soon as Rainbow Dash got up they heard an all too familliar voice. GOMU GOMU NO... the straw hats, knowing where this is going, had only one thing come to mind: "HIT THE DIRT!" yelled Zoro. Twilight, now knowing not to question them about Luffy, ducked along with them. Rainbow, however, wasn't so lucky...ROCKET! Before she knew it, Rainbow Dash found herself on the ground. The rest backed away slowly, Zoro dragging a somehow sleping Luffy  
SCENE BREAK  
"Next, decorations...beautiful." "Yes, they are." said Twilight. "Not that, her." he said. Twilight and the crew walked up to the white unicorn. "Why hello, there. My name is Rarity-" she was cut off by the sight of Twilight's mane. "We'll just be getting out of your hair now" "My hair? What about your hair?" she said dramatically. She then began to style Twilight's mane and put her in clothes. Rarity then left the room to go get gems. "Quick, let's go before she decides to die my hair a new color!" Twilight said. "My thoughts exactly" said Raphael. "SORU" He then disappeared and took Twilight with him.  
SCENE BREAK  
"Last stop: music" said Spike. They all paused when they heard birds singing. "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle" she tried to say. "Um hi I'm..." she mumbles. "She says her name is Fluttershy. Chopper said, able to hear her with his keen sense of hearing. Fluttershy looked up from under her mane. "A BABY TALKING DRAGON AND RAINDEER!" she ran up to Spike and Chopper. "You're so cute!" she said. "Complementing me won't make me happy one bit you jerk!" Chopper said, doing his happy dance. "Uh look at the time! I think we gotta go!" said Twilight, running away, the rest following suit.  
SCENE BREAK  
Twilight and the crew walked into the library. "It's dark. Too dark" said Zoro. Suddenly, the lights turned on with a resounding "SUPRISE!" The pink pony from before poped up in front of them and started saying a bunch of things they couldn't understand, including her name, Pinkie Pie, while a frustrated Twilight walked upstairs to her room. "I'm gonna go check on Twilight" said Luffy.  
SCENE BREAK  
"Twilight? what's wrong" asked a concerned Luffy. "I just want to research the Elements of Harmony in peace without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time!" she said. "Twilight" Twilight was shocked at the very least. This was the first time she ever heard Luffy talk seriously. "Twilight, a life with no friends is a lonely life. With no friends you'll have nobody to be there for you, nobody to pick you up when you fall down. That's how I feel about my friends, and I know that's how they feel about me. We may be polar opposites, but we couldn't be better friends then we are now." Twilight, realizing it was time, went to the summer sun celebration, Luffy following suit.

SCENE BREAK  
"Now, without further ado, we present Princess Celestia!" When the curtains opened, nothing was there. Then Nightmare Moon appeared, laughing maniacally. "Oh no" was all Twilight could say.

* * *

OH GOD THIS TOOK A LONG TIME TO WRITE! Please R&R. Still accepting OC's. Peace!


End file.
